Duskblade (3.5e)
Hit Die- D8 Proficiencies: Light Armor, Light Shields, Simple weapons, Martial Weapons Skill Points: 4+Int Class Skills: Balance, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Gather Information, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Listen, Move Silently, Profession, Search, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Survival, Swim, Tumble, UMD, Use Rope Spellcasting- At 1st level, a Duskblade can cast cantrips and 1st-level spells from its spell list. Light Armored Mage- At 1st level, a Duskblade can ignore the spell failure chance from light armor and light shields. Weapon Finesse- At 1st level, a Duskblade gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. Arcane Channeling- At 2nd level, a Duskblade can cast a touch-range spell through a Melee Attack as a Standard Action at +1 spell level, or whenever a rogue could sneak attack or during a critical hit instead of extra damage as a Free Action for its normal spell level. Precision Striker- At 2nd level, a Duskblade can substitute its Dexterity Modifier for its Strength modifier when determining damage from Melee Attacks using a Finesse Weapon. Combat Casting- At 3rd Level, a Duskblade gains Combat Casting as a Bonus Feat After-Image- At 4th Level, a Duskblade may make a Reflex Save whenever an attack would hit them with a DC equal to the amount of damage dealt. On a success, they make a 5-foot step in any direction and negate all damage from the attack. On a failed save, subtract an amount of damage equal to the d20 roll for the save and remain in place. Additionally, whenever a Duskblade would make a Reflex Save, if successful, they may make a 5-foot step. A Duskblade may use this ability once per day for every two levels of Duskblade they have plus their Dexterity Modifier. At 6th level, the step becomes a 2-tile step. At 10th level, the step becomes a 3-tile step. At 14th level, the step becomes a 4-tile step. At 18th level, the step becomes a 5-tile step. Nimble Dodge- At 7th level, a Duskblade gains a +4 Dodge bonus to their Armor Class while unarmored or wearing Light Armor. At 13th level, instead of +4, you may use your Dexterity Modifier as the dodge bonus to your Armor Class. At 19th level, while wearing Light Armor there is no maximum Dexterity Bonus from your Armor. Counter-Image- At 8th level, when a Duskblade uses After-Image, if they use their step to position themselves directly opposite of their original position in relation to the attacker, they can make an attack on that target with a +2 bonus and can channel a spell at normal level. Double-Image- At 12th level, a Duskblade may spend a use of their After-Image ability to create a single, illusory copy of themselves, as a Standard Action. It can move as they do, including any alternate forms of movement. As an immediate Action, they can switch places with their double. If the double takes damage, it is immediately destroyed. The double lasts for 1 minute unless dispelled. Omnipresence- At 14th level, a Duskblade is simultaneously in all and none of its copies, allowing them to attack from any copy without changing its position. The Duskblade takes no damage unless there are no copies. Multi-Image- At 16th level, a Duskblade may make multiple doubles at the same time. Channeling Master- At 17th level, a Duskblade may use their Arcane Channeling through a full-round attack, expelling only a single spell. Solid-Image- At 20th level, a Duskblade's doubles may all attack as if they were the original.